kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hou Ken Army
The Hou Ken Army is an army led by great general Hou Ken of Zhao. History After the loss of the old Three Great Heavens, this was the first army sent out under king Tou Jou's orders to invade Qin'' ''with its an army of elite soldiers led by one of the new Three Great Heavens. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Battle of Baou Under the orders of Tou Jou, the king of Zhao Hou Ken was appointed commander-in-chief of an elite army numbering 120,000 men strong with the order of invading Qin's land. Kou Son Ryuu who was Vice General took command of the first siege. He is seen ordering the Zhao archers forward in order to lay waste to the city of Baou. The city of Baou didn't even last a day before it was taken out and it's Lord, Dan Shi was slain sometime during the siege. During the siege, Man Goku took a detachment of 20,000 soldiers and attacked villages around Baou for revenge against the Qin for those who of Zhao who died during Chouhei's massacre. He then gets word that the Kou Son Ryuu has taken the castle and tells a messenger he will return to the main army so they can siege Bayou city. Battle of Bayou Man Goku is seen rejoining the main army of Zhao and is standing behind a shield unit at the frontline of the army that's sieging the city of Bayou. His guards tell him he should fall back since he is sitting on his horse within the archer range. Eight days later Ou Ki and his army made of his personal soldiers and a bunch of Militia march up to the outskirts of the city. Man Goku orders his men to ignore the Ou Ki Army and keep sieging Bayou. Since Kou Son Ryuu was moving to set up a line formation behind the Zhao army to intercept the Qin army which was marching towards them. However, Ou Ki orders his troops to advance right to Kan Plains. Kou Son Ryuu sees then tries to wonder what the Qin army is up to. Chou Sou then appears and says it's most likely a bait setu[ by Ou Ki. Hou Ken arrives soon after along with generals Ri Haku, Shou Mou, and Fuu Ki. Hou Ken asks why the Ou Ki army hasn't attack yet, which Chou Sou says he believes he wants to have the battle at Kan Plains just south of Bayou. Kan plains was a wasteland with many obstructions in the way so the Zhao couldn't use it's cavalry's mobility. Shou Mou suggests they should ignore Ou Ki like Man Goku is already doing and instead take out Bayou city since it will have no reinforcements now. He is then informed it would be unwise to leave there backs open like that and continue the siege since what happened to the Qin cities was irrelevant, to begin with. Battle of Kan Plains Both sides have set up their armies into 5 separate armies. The Zhao was as followed: Ri Haku was in charge of the Central Army numbering 20,000 Men. Shou Mou was in charge of the Left Army numbering 20,000 Men. Fuu Ki was in charge of the Right Army numbering 20,000 Men. Kou Son Ryuu - was in charge of the Central Reserve Army numbering 20,000 Men. Man Goku was in charge of the Left Reserve Army numbering 20,000 Men. Then Finally Hou Ken & Chou Sou were in charge of the headquarters behind the Central Army on the top of the mountains numbering 20,000 Men. Achievements * Captured Qin's Baou city, and killed Dan Shi. * Slaughtered Villages and salted land around Baou city. * Sieged Qin's Bayou city. * Man Goku wounds Kan Ou in a duel. * Hou Ken slays Ou Ki in a duel. * Defeated the Mou Bu Army. * Defeated the Ou Ki Army, then retreated under Ri Boku's orders. Personnel Commander-in-chief = Strategist Generals Commanders Forces Armies Units Situational Members Abilities The Zhao soldiers in this army are a gathering of elite infantry and cavalry. Army Formations Gallery = Category:Army Category:Military Category:Zhao